RAHASIA NARUTO
by Yaafi-kun
Summary: RAHASIA NARUTO YANG BERJUMLAH 5 AKHIRNYA TERUNGKAP KARENA SATU ORANG DAN SATU KATAK SIAPAKAH MEREKA...
1. Rahasia Tentang Onigiri Busuk Terbongkar

Disclaimer : Musashi Miyamoto *di lemparin sandal sama sih Masashi*

Ini baru pertama kali saya bikin semoga nggak ancur

Naruto Biggest Secret

Onigiri busuk

Pada saat pagi hari

" Aku belum selesai mandi Sakura-chan !" ucap Naruto, "CEPAAAAT!" ucap Sakura dengan keras sampai terdengar oleh Konohamaru yang sedang berada di sekolah (?), " heh, bentar dikit napa, masih lama juga kok aku bertugas HMPH" ucap Naruto, "mentang-mentang jadi Hokage jadi telat kamu ya" ucap Sakura dengan nada angkuh.

Ya, memang sekarang di konoha sedang tidak ada keributan lagi semenjak si bego itu jadi hokage *di rasengan* walaupun itu, Sakura tetap menganggap insiden matinya Tobi belum terjadi.

NARUTO POV

"Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan, lagi mandi kok disautin, pacaran sama Teme saja napa !" batinku.

PADA SAAT DI GEDUNG HOKAGE

"sudah belum mengecek seluruh scroll terlarang, laporan rumah sakit, laporan kelulusan chunin, dan pembangunan gedung belum ?"tanyaku pada Neji.

" SUDAH !, lalu, mau apa kau menanyakan hal itu !" kata Neji.

"Aku rokudaime bodoh" kataku.

"owwww" kata korban sih bodoh *di jyuuken Neji*

"Naruto ak…" kata Lee tapi ku potong

"hmmm, ternyata tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku ini hokage ke 6, sang rokudaime" kataku

Siang Hari

"Naruto !, kubawakan bekal !" ucap Sakura, "Iya, iya" jawabku

Akhirnya, ia tidak mempedulikan ranking criminal tertinggi internasional *author bingung cara nulisnya*, yaah akhirnya sang stress bisa melupakan si pantat ayam dan memperdulikan si bodoh itu *di sannaro Sakura, di chidori Sasuke, di Rasenrengan naruto, dan di patok ayam yang tadi saya sebut*

"hmmm, onigiri yach ?" Tanyaku sambil memasang puppy eyes

"iya, makan saja, kalo tidak makan pokoknya mau tidak mau harus kau makan" kata Sakura dengan mata DeathGlare nya yang mematikan *kecoa aja bisa mati gara gara mata sakura*

"kalo busuk tetep harus makan yach ?"

"I-Y-A"

"" *lebay mode on*

" (slow motions mode)" *super lebay mode on*

" (mati)" *Hyper lebay mode on*

" (bunuh diri)" *mega lebay mode on*

" hdbgnkiweuyb ernfh (mendadak gila)" *to many lebay, computer can't accsess the word*

BACK TO THE STORY

MALAM HARI

NORMAL POV

Naruto : *evil laugh*

Sasuke : Sedang apa di sungai ini baka

Naruto : nggak nggak ngapa-ngapain tuh

Sasuke : bohong

Naruto : ya sudah, aku menyerah, tapi jangan kasih tau Sakura yach

Sasuke : ia (haha, bisa jadi gossip konoha terbaru)

Singkat Cerita

Readers : yaaah, kok di singkat sih

Author : lagi di bogor

Naruto : nggak nanya

All : betul

Author : ohh, mau di larang lagi *death glare*

All : tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Back to story

GOSSIP KONOHA TERBARU

SANG ROKUDAIME MENCEMARI LINGKUNGAN SUNGAI DENGAN CARA MEMBUANG ONIGIRI BUSUK KE DALAM KALI KONOHA YANG PUTIH SEPERTI SUSU (?)

Naruto : "" *lebay mode on*

" (slow motions mode)" *super lebay mode on*

" (mati)" *Hyper lebay mode on*

" (bunuh diri)" *mega lebay mode on*

" hdbgnkiweuyb ernfh (mendadak gila)" *to many lebay, computer can't accsess the word*

To be continue

Authors Note : jangan berani bawa bawa nama musashi

Musashi : ku kejar kau


	2. Rahasia Tentang Badan Naruto Terbongkar

DISCLAIMER : kan pas chapter 1 dah di kasih tau

Musashi dan Author yang maen ninja saga : haha *evil laugh*, ku tangkap kau

Tikus : never *ngomongnya kayak orang ngeberontak*

.

WARNING, BLOOD INSIDE THIS SIDE OF STORY, PLEASE READ THE REAL STORY, NOT THE BLOODY EVENTS

.

NARUTO BIGGEST SECRET

.

.

8 OTOT KEKAR

.

Normal POV

.

Pada saat pagi hari di konoha yang nanindah (kayak indah aja tuh desa, harusnya **nonindah**)

.

Naruto : matilah nasibku

Elder Sage Toad : haha, akhirnya aku keluar dari dunia aneh itu

Naruto : ngapain kek ke kamar mandi orang, lagi mandi pula orangnya (weis, naruto mandi*di rasengan Naruto*

Elder Sage Toad : owww *la iyalah, masa di kamar mandi orang malah ngeliatin otot orangnya*

Naruto : ENYAHLAH DARI APARTEMEN KU INI ! (sabar napa bro)

Elder Sage Toad : iya, iya (awas kau Naruto, balas dendam ada di tanganku *evil laugh*)

.

Siang Hari Di Konoha Yang **Nonindah **( nah, gitu lega, terima kasih pada adik saya yang main otak atik computer orang)

.

Sakura : Mana kau Naruto (nyariin buat ngajak pacaran yach ? *di sannaro sakura*)

Naruto : Disini (bleguk sia, mau di hajar juga)

.

.

Malam Hari

Naruto : baru ke dokter ngebenerin pipi, dah bonyok lagi (sambil mengukus, maksud saya mengelus pipinya yang baru di sannaro Sakura sampai mental ke desa Suna dan langsung disambut oleh Gaara sang kazekage

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

Naruto : hahahahhahahahaaaaaaa (sambil mental ke Suna)

.

Pada Saat Di Negeri Suna

.

Gaara : yosh, jarang mana pula ente kesini, beta sudah nunggu bertahun tahun (gaara ambon version)

Naruto : baru tiga bulan te*k

Gaara : terus, kenapa kesininya nggak lewat gerbang, lu malah langsung mendarat dari langit ke tempat kursi duduku tersayang

Naruto : gua mental

.

Flash Back OF

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

GOSSIP KONOHA TERBARU YANG LANGSUNG AKAN MEMBUAT PEREMPUAN KONOHA PERGI KE APARTEMEN KONOHA

.

SANG ROKUDAIME MEMPUNYAI 8 BUAH OTOT YANG SANGAT KEKAR BERDIRI TEGAK DI DADANYA DAN MASING MASING KAKI-TANGANYA MEMPUNYAI OTOT YANG MELEBIHI OTOT ADERAI

.

Kamar Naruto di Apartemen Konoha

.

Naruto : kok di luar berisik yach?

Semua Peremouan Konoha : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura : (histeris *sakura juga ikut toh*)

Naruto : nape sih, ini hari liburkan, nggak ada yang boleh menghalangi sang rokudaime tidur sampe malem kan !

Semua Perempuan Konoha : hn, minta pegang ototnya dong

Naruto : tidaaaaaaaaaaak

DIGEBRAKLAH PINTU NARUTO DAN LANGSUNG NARUTO DI ROBEK ROBEK BAJUNYA, SAKURA BAHKAN NGGAK MAU BERHENTI NGEPEGANG OTOT NARUTO

To Be Continue

Author : *ngos-ngosan*, mana tuh tikus sih geplek, gua bawa lightsaber sekarang

Musashi : geplek?, ayo kita bertarung sampe tuh tikus yang ngalangin kita main ninja saga mati

Author : yosh, gua di reset lagi orangnya

Tikus : gua udah mau dead tau, mendingan main PB bertiga

Author dan Musashi : ayo

Dalang : Akhirnya Author, Musashi, dan Tikus main PB bertiga, disana gunung, di sini gunung, ditengah-tengahnya, pulau jawa, wayangnya bingung, eh-dalangya juga ikut bingung, yang penting bisa ketawa, mari kita ketemu lagi di ovj

Author : perasaan nggak ada yang ngundang dalang deh

All : betul

Dalang : eh-

Tikus : gebukin dalang

All : Yeah !

ANOTHER WARNING, BLOOD INSIDE THIS SIDE OF STORY, PLEASE READ THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORY, NOT THE BLOODY EVENTS


	3. Rahasia Tentang Uang Naruto Terbongkar

Author : hoho, akhirnya chap 3 selesai, maaf dulu agak lama nge-upload chap 1, itu disebabkan karna saya main ninja saga berlebihan, untuk AeroBoy level ninja saga saya 31, tingkat PB saja Major

Musashi : level 10 aja belagu

Tikus : hn, gue dong level 57

Author : BANYAK BACOTTT !, KUBUNUH KALIAN ! *tiba-tiba, datang lightsaber yang datang dari langit yang menjadi gelap dan seram*

.

NARUTO BIGGEST SECRET

.

RAHASIA DI BALIK UANG INSTAN SANG ROKUDAIME

.

Siang Hari

.

Naruto : mati aku, aduh, kenapa yah hidupku akhir-akhir ini apes

Kyuubi : karena kamu tidak melepaskan segelku

Naruto : BAANG*AAAAT

Kyuubi : kalo gitu, kenapa kau apes

Naruto : KAMU ITU ADA DI DALAM TUBUHKU BODOH !

Inner Naruto : lagi pula uangmu juga habis

Minato: aku sebagai ayahmu memerintahkanmu untuk mendapatkan uang

Kushina : Hn

Naruto : KENAPA SEMUA YANG ADA DI DALAM TUBUHKU KELUAR !

Lee : hah, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa ?

Sakura : hn

Sai : mungkin efek samping dari tidur siang

Lee : *sweat dropped*

Sakura : NARUTOOOOOO! (weis, hampir sama kayak amarah 5 bijuu)

Naruto : tidak akan ku biarkan aku mental ke tempat kazekage, _kagebunshin no jutsu_

Naruto 1, 2, 3 : cabuuuut, jangan biarkan kita di genggam sama amarah 5 ekor bijuu (ingat, 5 ekor, bukan ekor lima )

.

Malam Hari

.

Naruto : sate,sate,sate,sate satu tusuk cuman 5 ryo

.

Siang Hari

.

Naruto : asyik, dapet keuntungan 500.000 ryo (author lagi baik sama kamu, liat aja, mati kamu rokudaime)

Sai : hmm

Lee : ayo sai, kau pasti bisa

Sai : eh- mm..hh…

Naruto : MAU BILANG APA KAU INI !

Author : nar, jangan marah terus, nanti keriputan loh kaya nenek chiyo

Naruto : oh iya, aku lupa pake cream anti keriput

.

Back To Story

.

Sai : eh-hmmm-…

Lee : lama lu ah!, nggak gaul (hihi, author sama temen author suka ngatain nggak gaul ke anak yang kayak pocong), kalo begitu aku yang bilang, Tuan, kita mempunyai usul, bagaimana kalau…..

Naruto : apaaaa! (nggak segitunya kale)

Konohamaru : hmm kok ada suara om Naruto sih ?

Sasuke : aha, aku puny ide cemerlang *evil laugh*

Konohamaru : woi, sasuke-sensei, cepet!, katanya mau ngajarin chidori

.

Lee : yah dah dulu yah (santai gitu, muka lu dah bonyok di rasengan tau)

.

Malam Hari

.

Naruto : aduh, uangku dah abis lagi, jualan sate lagi dong

Sasuke : aha

.

.

Kesokan Harinya

.

GOSSIP KONOHA TERBARU

.

SANG ROKUDAIME MEMPUNYAI STAN SATE TERBAIK DI BELAHAN BUMI BAGIAN TIMUR, BURUAN BELI, MENU MALAM INI SATE PADANG

.

Naruto : dah (dapet 1.000.000 ryo)

Sakura : kok nggak bilang-bilang sih punya stan sate enak, kan aku suka

Naruto : stan sate apa?

Sakura : bohong, CEPAT BUAT . TUSUK SATE SEKARANG !

Naruto : nuh kan, apes lagi-apes lagi

.

To Be Continue

.

Author : haha, maaf bagi yang tidak melihat chap 1, saya menyesal dengan seberat-beratnya…

Musashi : jangan, nanti kalo berenang nggak bisa gerak loh

Author : KAMU LAGI !

Musashi : maaf, bagi readers, mohon di review _arigatou _


	4. Vote For Your Favorite Pairing

Author : bagi yang tidak membaca chap 1, saya sangat-sangat menyesal seberat-beratnya

Musashi : jangan !, kalo berat nanti nggak bisa berenang ,bagi yang bernama AeroBoy, level ninja saganya 10

Tikus : bagi The Portal Transmission-19, memang dia nggak bisa bikin latar dengan baik

Dalang : bagi AeroBoy, pangkat dia major/mayor (bingung nulisnya ?)

All : dan bagi Pink Uchiha dan Kirara Yuukansa, salam kenal juga

Author : pada saat chap ke 8 (bagian hampir lemon)saya akan menulis semua nama reviewers yang baik,cantik,ganteng, tapi sayangnya bau.

.

NARUTO BIGGEST SECRET

.

PENCARI PENDAMPING

.

.

Author : di chapter ini saya akan mengakhiri disini, tenang, saya akan bikin sequelnya, pokoknya, di chap ini, semua orang boleh memilih pairing mereka caranya:

.

Review

Pasangan : missal (naruxsaku)

Dan semua latar cerita

.

.

Now its vote time baby


End file.
